Hellraiser: Paradox
by Samhainix
Summary: A New Tale For The Cenobites


HELLRAISER: PARADOX

BY

ARTHUR MCCAUSLAND

INT. EMILY'S ROOM

EMILY (A LITTLE GIRL) IS LOOKING OUT HER WINDOW AND STARING AT THE STARS

EMILY (V.O)

WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL, I USED TO LOOK UP AT THE STARS... I WAS SO FASCINATED BY THEM, I USED TO THINK IF I STARED AT THEM FOR A LONG ENOUGH THEY WOULD SHOW ME THEIR SECRETS

INT. THORPE HOUSE

**9 YEARS LATER**

EMILY THORPE IS SITTING AT A TABLE EATING CEREAL

EMILY'S MOTHER NICOLE WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN

NICOLE

SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT SCHOOL

EMILY

I'M GOING IN A MINUTE... I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT FIRST

NICOLE

OK, BUT HURRY UP... I'M MEETING SOME VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU

EMILY LOOKS AWAY FROM HER MOTHER, SHE FINISHES HER CEREAL, GRABS HER BACKPACK FROM UNDER THE TABLE AND TURNS TO WALK OUT THE DOOR

EMILY OPENS THE DOOR AND COMES FACE TO FACE WITH THE MAIL MAN - HE HAS A CARDBOARD BOX IN HIS HANDS

MAIL MAN

ARE YOU EMILY THORPE

EMILY

YEAH

THE MAIL MAN GIVES EMILY A SLIP OF PAPER AND A PEN

MAIL MAN

SIGN ON THE LAST LINE, PLEASE

EMILY SIGNS THE SLIP GIVES IT BACK TO THE MAIL MAN, HE GIVES EMILY THE BOX AND WALKS AWAY

EMILY IS ABOUT TO OPEN THE BOX

NICOLE (v.o)

ARE YOU STILL HERE

EMILY

I'M LEAVING IN A MINUTE

EMILY RUNS UPSTAIRS AND OPENS THE DOOR TO HER BEDROOM

INT. EMILY'S ROOM

EMILY PUTS THE BOX DOWN BESIDE HER BED, LOOKS AT IT FOR A SECOND AND WALKS AWAY

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL

EMILY WALKS UP TO THE SCHOOL, SOMEONE WALKS UP BEHIND EMILY AND TAPS HER ON THE SHOULDER - IT'S LIZ VERNON

LIZ

HEY, HAVE YOU SEEN JAKE

EMILY

NOT FOR ABOUT WEEK MAYBE TWO

MAXINE LITMAN RUNS UP TO EMILY AND LIZ

MAX

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT

LIZ

JAKE DOYLE, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES

MAX

HE MOVED TO TEXAS

LIZ

WHAT... WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT

MAX

HE SAID ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO

LIZ

AH FUCK

EMILY

WHY DO YOU CARE

LIZ

HE SAID... NEVER MIND

EMILY, LIZ AND MAX WALK INTO THE SCHOOL

INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM

ABOUT 25 STUDENTS ARE IN THE CLASSROOM, EMILY AND MAX ARE SITTING AMONG THEM, THEIR TEACHER IS MR. OAKLEY

MR. OAKLEY IS USING HIS LAPTOP AND THE REST OF THE CLASS IS WORKING, EXCEPT FOR JASON LI WHO IS STARING AT EMILY

EMILY STOPS WORKING FOR A SECOND AND LOOKS AROUND AT JASON, HE JUST KEEPS STARING AT HER

EMILY FORCES HERSELF TO LOOK AWAY AND STARTS WRITING

INT. HIGH SCHOOL

EMILY AND MAX ARE WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY, TEENAGERS ARE WALKING BY THEM AND A FEW TEACHERS ARE STANDING AROUND TALKING TO EACH OTHER

MAX

KEVIN'S TRYING TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM TONIGHT

EMILY

SO GO OUT WITH HIM

MAX

WITH KEVIN... NO, NO, NO, NO... NO

EMILY

JUST GO OUT WITH HIM AND... PUT HIM OFF

MAX

WHAT

EMILY

ACT BITCHY, WEAR HORRIBLE CLOTHES

MAX

THAT WOULD PROBABLY TURN HIM ON

EXT. THORPE HOUSE

EMILY WALKS UP TO HER HOUSE, OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS INSIDE

INT. THORPE HOUSE

IN THE LIVING ROOM, NICOLE IS TALKING TO TWO MEN WEARING BUSINESS SUITS - THEY DON'T SEEM TO NOTICE EMILY WHO IS STANDING BESIDE THE DOOR

EMILY WALKS UPSTAIRS AND INTO HER ROOM

INT. EMILY'S ROOM

EMILY SITS DOWN ON HER BED, SHE LOOKS DOWN REMEMBERING THE CARDBOARD BOX

EMILY LIFTS THE CARDBOARD BOX OFF THE GROUND AND RIPS IT OPEN - INSIDE THE CARDBOARD BOX IS A SMALLER BOX, MADE FROM WHAT LOOKS LIKE METAL AND WOOD

EMILY LIFTS THE SMALL BOX OUT OF THE CARDBOARD BOX - LETTING THE CARDBOARD ONE FALL TO THE FLOOR

EMILY PUTS HER FINGERS ON THE BOX, SEARCHING FOR SOMEWAY TO OPEN IT - SHE CAN'T DO IT

EMILY PUTS THE BOX DOWN BESIDE HER, SHE HEAR HER MOTHER LAUGHING DOWNSTAIRS

EMILY LIFTS UP THE BOX AND TRIES OPENING IT AGAIN, SHE TRACES HER THUMB AROUND A CIRCLE ON THE BOX - THE BOX FALLS OUT OF EMILY'S HANDS AND ONTO THE FLOOR, IT PLAYS A STRANGE TUNE AND STARTS SOLVING ITSELF, PART OF THE PUZZLE BOX RISES, ROTATES AND FALLS, AS IT FALLS THE ROOM GROWS DARKER, CHAINS APPEAR, EMILY IS NO LONGER SITTING ON A CLEAN BED BUT A BED WITH BLOOD STAINS AND DIRT ON IT

EMILY STANDS UP AND LOOKS AROUND IN WONDER AT THE WORLD SHE HAS FOUND HERSELF IN

PEOPLE START TO WALK OUT OF THE DARKNESS, THE FIRST ONE IS A WOMAN WITH A PALE FACE AND A METAL SPIKE THROUGH HER MOUTH SHE IS WEARING SOME SORT OF BLACK LEATHER, THE NEXT ONE IS A MAN, HIS FACE IS STRETCHED AND UNRECOGNIZABLE, EVEN HIS EYES CAN BARELY BE SEEN BUT EMILY SHUDDERS BECAUSE SHE CAN FEEL HIS GAZE ON HER, HIS TEETH ARE CHATTERING AND HE TOO IS WEARING THE BLACK LEATHER UNIFORM

SOMEONE ELSE STEPS OUT OF THE DARKNESS, A WOMAN, SHE TOO HAS A PALE FACE AND IS WEARING THE BLACK UNIFORM, HER HEAD HAS BEEN CUT OPEN AND HELD OPEN BY A THIN PIECES OF METAL, HER SKULL IS EXPOSED, SHE TAKES HER PLACE BESIDE THE OTHER FEMALE AND THE CHATTERER

EMILY STANDS IN FRONT OF THE CENOBITES, SHIVERING

ONE MORE PERSON STARTS TO WALK OUT OF THE DARKNESS, HIS FACE IS FULL OF PINS, HIS EYES ARE BLACK AND COLD, HE TOO WEARS THE UNIFORM OF THE CENOBITES BUT CONDUCTS HIMSELF LIKE A GENERAL, HE IS THE LEAD CENOBITE

THE LEAD CENOBITE WALKS UP TO EMILY, THE OTHER CENOBITES STAND BEHIND HIM

EMILY

WHAT... ARE YOU

LEAD CENOBITE

WE ARE TEACHERS OF PAIN AND SUFFERING

EMILY

WHY ARE YOU HERE

LEAD CENOBITE

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND CHILD, WE OWN YOU, YOUR FLESH, YOUR BLOOD AND MOST IMPORTANTLY YOUR SOUL

EMILY

THIS CAN'T BE REAL

EXPOSED CENOBITE

YOU WILL LEARN, GIRL... YOU WILL LEARN OF THE PAIN... AND THE PLEASURE

THE LEAD CENOBITE RAISES ONE OF HIS HANDS

EMILY

WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

LEAD CENOBITE

YOU OPENED THE BOX

CHAINS SHOOT INTO EMILY'S ARMS AND LEGS, SHE SCREAMS IN PAIN

EXT. THORPE HOUSE

NICOLE SHOWS THE MEN IN SUITS OUTSIDE, THEY EXCHANGE A FEW WORDS AND THE MEN WALK BACK TO THEIR CAR

AS THE MEN DRIVE OFF, MAX WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE

MAX

IS EMILY IN

NICOLE

YES, SHE'S UPSTAIRS

NICOLE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY TO LET MAX INTO THE HOUSE, MAX WALKS IN AND WALKS UPSTAIRS

INT. EMILY'S ROOM

MAX WALKS INTO EMILY'S ROOM, EMILY'S NOT THERE

MAX SHAKES HER HEAD, SHE LOOKS DOWN AT THE FLOOR, LYING ON THE GROUND IS A SMALL BOX

MAX LIFTS IT UP AND EXAMINES IT

MAX

EM... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU INTO

MAX PUTS THE BOX IN HER POCKET AND WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM

EXT. VERNON HOUSE

MAX WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE AND RINGS THE DOORBELL - NO ONE ANSWERS

MAX RINGS THE DOORBELL AGAIN - NO ONE ANSWERS

LIZ (V.O)

HEY

MAX TURNS AROUND TO SEE LIZ

MAX

HAVE YOU SEEN EMILY

LIZ

NOPE, WHY

MAX

HER MOM SAID SHE WAS IN HER ROOM BUT... SHE WASN'T

LIZ

SO... WHAT ARE YOU HER GODMOTHER OR SOMETHING

MAX

NO BUT I FOUND THIS IN HER ROOM

MAX TAKES OUT THE SMALL BOX

LIZ

I STILL DON'T GET WHY YOU'RE SO... CONCERNED... IT JUST LOOKS LIKE A PUZZLE BOX

MAX

BUT LOOK AT THE SYMBOLS THEY'RE OLD VERY, VERY OLD

LIZ

IT'S PROBABLY A FAMILY HEIRLOOM OR SOMETHING... YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GIVE IT BACK

LIZ WALKS UP TO THE DOOR, TAKES A KEY OUT OF HER POCKET, OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS INSIDE

MAX WALKS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, SHE LOOKS DOWN AT THE BOX AND AFTER A FEW SECONDS OF STARING AT IT PUTS THE BOX BACK IN HER POCKET

INT. LIBRARY

MAX IS SITTING AT A COMPUTER, SHE TYPES THE WORDS PUZZLE BOX INTO A SEARCH ENGINE AND PRESSES ENTER ON THE KEYBOARD - SEARCH RESULTS ON SCREEN INCLUDE CHINESE PUZZLE BOXES, ETERNAL PUZZLE BOXES AND PYRAMID GALLERY

MAX CLICKS ON THE CHINESE PUZZLE BOX LINK AND IS REDIRECTED TO A PAGE SHOWING PICTURES OF PUZZLE BOXES BUT THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE THE ONE SHE'S CARRYING

LIBRARIAN (V.O)

CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING

MAX TURNS AROUND TO SEE THE LIBRARIAN STANDING BEHIND HER

MAX

I WAS JUST DOING SOME RESEARCH

MAX TAKES THE PUZZLE BOX OUT OF HER POCKET

MAX

ON THIS

THE LIBRARIAN STARES AT BOX

LIBRARIAN

WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND OUT

MAX

WHO MADE IT

LIBRARIAN

HAVE YOU OPENED IT

MAX

NO, I HAVEN'T TRIED YET

LIBRARIAN

MAYBE IT HAS A PIECE OF PAPER INSIDE WITH IT'S MAKER'S NAME ON IT

INT. MAX'S ROOM

MAX IS SITTING ON HER BED, WITH THE SMALL BOX IN HER HANDS

MAX TRIES TO SOLVE THE BOX, HER HANDS TRYING TO TWIST CORNERS AND FEEL AROUND FOR A HIDDEN PART - NOTHING HAPPENS

MAX THROWS THE BOX ON THE FLOOR

INT. HIGH SCHOOL

MAX WALKS INTO THE HIGH SCHOOL, LIZ RUNS UP TO HER

LIZ

HAVE YOU SEEN EMILY

MAX

NOT SINCE YESTERDAY, WHY

LIZ

SHE'S MISSING... HER MOM HASN'T SEEN HER OR HEARD FROM HER... AND...

MAX

AND WHAT

LIZ

HER MOM SAID WHEN SHE WENT INTO HER ROOM SHE SAW A PIECE OF SKIN, IT... LOOKED LIKE IT WAS RIPPED OFF

MAX

FUCK

LIZ

WHY WERE YOU IN HER ROOM YESTERDAY

MAX

WHAT

LIZ

YOU SAID YOU WENT INTO HER ROOM AND TOOK THAT BOX THING

MAX

I WAS LOOKING FOR HER AND I SAW THE BOX ON THE FLOOR... WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT

LIZ

... NOTHING... I'M SORRY

MAX

I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS IS

MAX TAKES THE BOX OUT OF HER POCKET

LIZ

IT'S JUST A PUZZLE BOX... EM MUST HAVE BEEN HAD IT LYING AROUND

MAX

I THINK IT'S MORE THAN THAT... I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT BUT

LIZ

MAX, IT'S JUST A STUPID BOX

LIZ TRIES TO TAKE BOX FROM MAX, BUT MAX HOLDS ON TO IT, MAX'S FINGERS BRUSH AGAINST A CIRCLE ON THE BOX

MAX

IT'S MINE

THE BOX STARTS SOLVING ITSELF AS MAX AND LIZ LOOK AROUND IN TERROR AS THE STUDENTS AROUND THEM, THE TEACHERS, THE LOCKERS FADE AWAY AND THEY ARE LEFT IN A DARK ROOM

THE CENOBITES START WALKING THROUGH THE DARKNESS INTO THE ROOM

THE EXPOSED CENOBITE IS FIRST THIS TIME, BEHIND HER IS THE CHATTERER AND THE OTHER FEMALE CENOBITE

ANOTHER FIGURE WALKS INTO THE ROOM, PALE FACED LIKE HER COMRADES, WITH MULTIPLE CUTS ON HER FACE SOME GROTESQUELY DEEP OTHERS SCRATCHES BY COMPARISON, HER FACE ALTHOUGH BADLY DAMAGED IS STILL RECOGNIZABLE AS EMILY

EMILY TAKES HER PLACE WITH THE OTHER CENOBITES AS THE LEAD CENOBITE WALKS OUT OF THE DARKNESS

MAX WHO CAN'T TAKE HER EYES OFF EMILY, RUNS UP TO HER

MAX

EM, IS THAT YOU

EMILY LOOKS AT MAX WITH NO EXPRESSION ON HER FACE

LEAD CENOBITE

I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN

MAX LOOKS AROUND AT THE LEAD CENOBITE

LIZ

WHAT IS THIS PLACE

LEAD CENOBITE

SOME WOULD CALL IT HELL... THOUGH YOU WILL CALL IT HOME

MAX

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO EMILY

EMILY

THEY HAVE SHOWN ME THE WONDERS OF LEVIATHAN, FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I WAS TAUGHT ABOUT THE SECRETS OF PAIN AND PLEASURE

LIZ

YOU'VE ONLY BEEN GONE ONE DAY

LEAD CENOBITE

TIME WORKS DIFFERENTLY IN HERE... BUT YOU SHALL DISCOVER THAT FOR YOURSELVES

MAX TAKES LIZ'S HAND AND RUNS INTO THE DARKNESS

LEAD CENOBITE

BY ALL MEANS... HAVE A LOOK AROUND YOUR NEW HOME

HELL

MAX AND LIZ RUN THROUGH THE DARKNESS AND INTO A HALLWAY, LEFT TO RIGHT THERE ARE DOORS, ONE HAS FOUR BLADE MARKS ON IT, ANOTHER HAS A TURKEY FEATHER NAILED TO ITS DOOR AND ANOTHER HAS A SANTA HAT NAILED TO THE DOOR

LIZ

WHERE ARE WE GOING

MAX

THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT OF HERE

LIZ

DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM... WE'RE IN HELL... NO WAY OUT

MAX

BULLSHIT... THIS ISN'T HELL

LIZ

WE OPENED THE BOX... THE BOX TO HELL

MAX

LIZ, WE'RE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS

LIZ (SHOUTING)

WE CAN'T

MAX

COME ON, JUST A BIT FURTHER

LIZ NODS HER HEAD

MAX AND LIZ WALK DOWN THE HALLWAY, THEY COME TO A DOOR, MAX OPENS IT - IT'S THE HIGH SCHOOL

LIZ

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

LIZ WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR AND VANISHES, A FEW SECONDS LATER HER SCREAMS ARE HEARD, MAX TRIES TO RUN BACK THE WAY SHE CAME BUT SHE'S NO LONGER IN THE HALLWAY, SHE'S BACK IN THE DARK ROOM WITH THE CENOBITES, LIZ'S DECAPITATED HEAD HAS A HOOK THROUGH IT AND IS PINNED TO THE WALL

THE LEAD CENOBITE APPROACHES MAX, BEHIND HIM THE OTHER CENOBITES ARE INTRIGUED BY HER

EMILY

YOU WILL SEE THINGS YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE IMAGED IN YOUR DEEPEST FANTASIES

MAX

I DON'T WANT TO

EXPOSED CENOBITE

WE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PLEASURE IN PAIN

LEAD CENOBITE

YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US

MAX LOOKS OVER AT LIZ'S HEAD, HER EYES SNAP OPEN

LIZ (MOUTHING)

THE THINGS YOU WILL SEE

A HOOK GOES THROUGH MAX'S LEFT ARM, ANOTHER HOOK GOES THROUGH HER RIGHT ARM, HOOKS START ATTACHING THEMSELVES TO MAX'S FACE, LEGS AND CHEST

INT. HIGH SCHOOL

THE HALLS ARE EMPTY

THE LAMENT CONFIGURATION IS LYING ON THE GROUND

JASON LI WALKS UP TO IT AND PICKS IT UP

EMILY (V.O)

I USED TO CARE ABOUT THE STARS AND THEIR SECRETS... NOW I ONLY CARE ABOUT LEVIATHAN


End file.
